Thanks, for Everything
by Thalico RULZ
Summary: A pretty dreary story. Warning; rated T for suicide attempts.


"I HATE YOU!" Screamed Thalia at her mother, as she burst out of the house, holding back tears.

She ran and ran until she stopped, gasping for breath, at an abandoned old dock. It was her usual place, where she could release her anger out.

She sat down on the edge, dangling her feet over the water.

She wished she could end this endless torment. The pain, the fights. Slipping her hand into her pocket, the moonlight shone on her pale arm, which was crisscrossed with scars, some new.

She brought out her dagger, which she always kept with her. Slightly sickened, yet unable to break away, she pressed the point of her dagger on her white arm, harder, and slowly started to make a red line appear on her arm, thin at first, but soon blood flowed out, a red stain spreading across the wooden dock.

As always, she avoided the veins, but this time, the cuts were deeper than usual. The cutting stung horribly, but in doing so, she was able to focus on the physical pain, and make herself think she was in control. To distract herself from her mental anguish. She repeated the action again and again, and soon her world began to spin.

She stopped, frightened of dying, but a small part of her brain urged her on relentlessly, a way to end this. Permanantly.

She hesitated, but the dagger clattered out of her hands. She wasn't ready. Maybe, two or three days?

Reaching for her dropped dagger, she winced at the throbbing pain, but it was still better than the mental pain. Much better.

Nico's POV

I've failed. Again. Crying out with frustration, I threw the glass bottle at the wall, and it shattered, pieces ricocheting off the wall, and piercing my skin.

A line of blood trickles across my skin, and I wipe it off angrily.

Why can't I die? For me, death isn't a terrible, fearful thing. It's the pathway to seeing my family, my friends. Bianca. My mother. All of them are dead. I've tried cutting, hanging, drowning, falling off buildings. None of it works. People find me before I die, and save me.

I only get more battered and depressed. I've even given up food. There's no reason left to make me long for a healthy life.

I start off for the docks, the place where I failed to drown.

When I get there, I see wet stains on the wood. Curious, I study it, recognizing as blood. Did someone die here? My senses tell me no. But there is a small, deadly intent of death in the air.

I sit down on the only dry space, noting it's actually quite warm, as if someone had sat on it a moment before.

I took out several pills and cough syrup, and swallowed it all. A numbness spread through me, cutting out the pain and dulling the senses.

I took out a shard of sharp glass, and slowly carved words, both on the wood and on my skin. Words I heard thrown cruelly at me.

'Freak. Insane. Monster. Crazy. Loser.'

I felt strange, maybe slightly hysterical, laughter bubble up in me. Blood flowed freely, pooling on the wood.

Thalia's POV

Two days later, I ran out for the last time from my house. I'm not going back. One way or another. A weird euphoria clouded my thoughts, driving me to do one thing.

One thing.

One more cut.

Then it's finished. An escape into Hades' realm.

I wondered if Hades punished anyone who got killed before their time. Then again, people commited suicide all of the time.

I took out my dagger again, and without hesitation, started cutting. New wounds opened, and red liquid came out, and this time, spilling into the sea, coloring the water red.

Fighting against sudden fear, I slowly raised my dagger, and cut my vein.

Blood gushing out, I was about to close my eyes, when something caught my eye.

On the wood, words like 'Loser', and 'Freak' were carved, along with big stains. I briefly pondered how the other person would react when he saw my body. Then I thought about how long it would take for people to find me.

How long? Maybe never?

Suddenly, weakness enveloped me, and panic washed over me as I felt my life slipping away. I tried to lift my arm, to stop the blood, but my arm dropped, and I could only wait for this to end, as I lay, splayed on the wood.

Nico's POV

I had a strange feeling, and I started walking toward the docks.

I decided to use multiple ways to die. Poison, and drowning. If the police or anybody found me, and rescued me before I could die again, then the poison would kill me.

Simple.

I stopped for a moment, and injected the poison into myself. I now had thirteen minutes before death. Enough time to drown.

Walking faster, I had an uncomfortable weird feeling, the feeling I get when someone is close to dying. Strange.

Heading toward the dock, I saw a person, slumped on the ground. Curiosity came, and I ran towards the person.

It was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, but she was dying. "Hello? Answer me!" I said, shaking her.

Her face, distorted with pain and fear, faced me, and our eyes met.

Bright electric blue eyes. Bright with fear and regret.

I suddenly didn't want her to die. "H..help..." she rasped, and fell unconsious. I looked at her, and held the open wounds closed with my hand, and used my other one to take out my cell phone.

Nine. One. One.

"Hello? What do you need?" A voice said, answering on the second ring.

"A...a girl...on the abandoned dock." I stammered, my pulse suddenly getting faster. Too late, I remembered the poison I had put into me. Thirteen minutes. Thirteen. I only had seven minutes left.

"Help... She's dying.. bloodloss.." I whispered, and the cellphone suddenly slipped out of my cold hands, dropping into the sea.

Six minutes.

The girl.

I ripped the hem of my shirt, and used it to bind her wrist.

I held her, the feeling getting weaker as she and I started to die. I never felt this before, but I suddenly had an urge to make her live. "Listen, don't die, alright?" I said to her.

Five minutes.

My hands are trembling now, both from poison and fear.

'I don't want to die'

The thought hit me in the face, and the shaking increased.

I dimly heard sirens in the distance, echoing strangely in my numb ears, as if I was hearing it from a tunnel.

Four minutes.

Darkness grabbed at my vision, and my grip loosened, and my eyes closed. "I'm sorry." I said weakly, collapsing down next to the unconsious girl, and the world went black just as light shone into our faces, and people grabbed at me, shaking me.

Thalia's POV

"Hello? Hello? Can you hear me?" A loud voice penetrated the thick, foggy cloud obscuring my thoughts.

Squinting, I looked up to see a bright light shining down on me. "Am I dead?" I asked softly, and someone squeezed my hand.

"No, you're not. You're alive." A choked voice reached me, and I slowly opened my eyes, and saw Annabeth.

"I...I didn't mean to. It was just too much..." I stammered, and she gently rubbed circles on my hand.

"Don't worry, you're alive now. Now rest." She reassured me.

I was about to lie back down, and go back to sleep, when I remembered something.

A boy. A boy with black. A flash of panicked brown eyes, and him calling to me.

"The boy. Where is he?" I asked, sitting up, despite the thros that racked my arm. Annabeth looked uneasily next to me, where I saw Percy, and behind him... the boy.

His eyes were closed, face pale, and might have been mistaken for merely sleeping when I saw the scars, and...the moniter.

The heart rate monitor, linked up to him, showed he had a dangerously low heartbeat, and doctors were around him, trying to force it back to normal.

Beep. Beep.

The beeps came excruciatingly slow, and I felt worried.

"We found him next to you. He had been trying to stop your blood. We found that he had poison inside him, and administered the antidote, but his system was weak from repeated tris of suicide, so we don't know whether he's going to survive." Percy said, exchanging a glance with Annabeth.

I looked back at the boy. "Did you figure out his name? Why did he have poison in him?" I asked.

"Through DNA identifying, we learned his name was Nico. Apparently he had been admitted a total of seven times, all from attempted suicide. His family are all dead, and he has no one left." Annabeth said.

I sat there. He had been through worse times then mine. I wasn't the only one with depression.

Suddenly, a deafening sound came out of the monitor, a long sound that indictated his heart had stopped.

Doctors and nurses were attempting electro shocks, but nothing happened. I lurched out of my bed, fighting back Annabeth and Percy who tried to get me back in bed.

Through the sound, I staggered up to him. One of the nurses tried to get me away from him, but I grabbed his hand just before the doctor shocked him.

The huge jolt of electricity went into me, and I suddenly thought 'He can't die. He can't. Not after everything.'

"Wake up!" I screamed desperately, shaking him, and the nurse tried to pull me off, but I held on.

"Get up! You can't die!" I said, and gathered all my strength, and shocked him with full power.

Silence. But the numbers on the monitor were going up again.

Zero. Three. Eight. Twenty. Thirty-four. Fifty-five. Going up. Sixty-nine. Eighty.

He suddenly jolted up, eyes open and wild. The monitor stopped beeping, and his heart rate settled to normal rates.

"Impossible!" Cried one of the doctors, but I ignored him, speaking to Nico.

"What? Where am I? Is she alive?" Nico said, and a smile broke out on my face.

"You saved me, so... thanks." I said, and his eyes met mine.

"You're alive." He said with relief, and I said "Well, so are you. My name's Thalia."

Nico's POV

After we got all sorted out, a few days later, my girlfriend pulled on my arm, motioning me to follow. Well, you don't save a girl without getting out.

I followed her to the place, and recognized as the dock. The wood was still stained, and my words were still there.

"Let's burn it. Memories, everything." Thalia said, and gave a sad smile.

"Okay,"

We watched, holding hands, as the dock, which held both sad and dark memories, burned up in a brilliant orange fire, and finally collapsed into the sea, a mound of silent ashes.

"Hey, did you know.." I started. Thalia looked at me curiously. "Thanks for giving me a reason to live." I said, and she laughed, giving me a kiss.

"Nico," Thalia said, looking at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You gave me a reason to live, and be happy. Thanks...for everything."


End file.
